A Second Chance
by Takahashi Asuka
Summary: Currently Being Rewritten... When you're dead, you're dead, there are no exceptions, no second chances at life. But the death god can make a few changes! Enter in Kagome Higurashi, a woman who sacrificed her life to save to the one she loved.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: A Second Chance_

_Summary: When you dead, your dead, there are no exceptions, no second chances at life. But the death god can make a few changes! Enter in Kagome Higurashi, a woman who sacrificed her life to save to the one she loved. _

**An: Yes, I realize I said in the pathetic little blurb that I wouldn't do anything to story, but I lied. Obviously. So, along with rewriting this story I will also be updating '**_**Continuous,**_**' an original story of mine that (needs obvious work) I inputted the **_**Inuyasha **_**characters into. So yes, it seems weird and completely out of place, but hopefully it keeps you slightly busy while I fix this up. So, if you'd be so ever kind, I would really love corrections and such on that while I fix this. **

**After posting this I will be writing up the new chapter for '**_**Continuous**_**' (maybe, can't decide that or this) so stay tuned. **

**Lastly, for a clarifying point, Kagome is currently 20 because, well, I want her that way.**

—

It was our only chance to kill him, our last resort. We were already tired to the point of collapsing and injured to the point where if we were hit another time, it would be our last. But we knew that we couldn't give up, because if we did, we, and everyone that fought to protect the jewel, would die at the hands of this monster, and I couldn't allow that. I would give my life before any such thing would ever happen. I would make sure that we killed him.

I had already run out of arrows and within the first hundred shots my bow had broke, but I couldn't give up despite the struggle. Those things were just silly little toys anyhow; I didn't need them! I had trained for five years, mastering and almost perfecting most of my spiritual power and moves. I could form a bow and arrow out of spiritual energy if needed, I could form a barrier in a blink of an eye and I could shoot spiritual energy out of my hands as if it was nothing! I didn't need silly little toys. I just needed to concentrate.

But with the amount of blood loss and damage I had took, it was very difficult to concentrate, and I couldn't help but worry for Inuyasha as well. Out of each deadly blow aimed towards me, he stepped in the way of them and took them for himself. Idiocy in a way, but courage and love in another. He was being brave but it could cost him his life in the end, and that's something I couldn't bare.

Inuyasha and I looked at each other, and although we were several feet away, I could see the courage and confidence gleaming in his eyes. He nodded at me, as if he were asking "Are you ready?" I nodded my head back in response and he gave me his famous smirk, tightening his grip on the Tetsusaiga. I knew he wanted to get out of this alive, I knew that he wanted everyone to get out of this alive, and I hoped the same thing as well. But there was no more time to think about losing anyone. This was it; now was the time to end this.

I positioned myself as soon as he turned away from me and allowed the spiritual energy to spark in my hands as I began to form my bow and arrow. This was our last shot, our last resort, if this didn't work all would be lost. We were going to put everything we had in this shot, everything we could muster. After this we'd be drained.

I had to believe in myself; I knew I could do this… I had to! _This can't fail… We have to do this. It has to end!_ "Naraku! You're going down!" Confidence then flowed through me, confidence that I never had when I was younger. I knew I could do this, I knew that this was going to be the end of him! My bow and arrowed formed stronger than ever before as I poured everything I had into it—every thought and feeling, every hardship my friend's and I have been through all these years, every death I've witness because of this monster, everything. _He's going down! _"This is the end!"

But for some reason, I had this bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen... That he wasn't going to be the only one to die.

I snapped out of that ridiculous thought as soon as I heard "Meidō Blades!" and I knew that it was my time to go. Taking a deep breath to reassure myself that this was the end I yelled, "Go!" as I released my arrow, watching it soar through the air, a wide trail of pink energy streaking behind it as it followed the Meidō Blades.

But the feeling I had before still hadn't disappeared. Why? This was the end! All our suffering and turmoil… this was it! What else could be left? Was Inuyasha going to get hurt? Were Sango and Miroku injured? What was going on? Why hadn't the feeling gone away? _What the hell is this? _

Despite my overwhelming fear and anxiety, I could hear Naraku's agonizing screams. The attack was working, our mission would soon be complete and these lands would soon prosper once more. It was a happy thought; I was glad that everything was going to be okay. Everyone could live happy and peaceful lives once more without being terrorized by a terrible demon such as this one.

I continued to watch and listen to the scene playing before me, attempting to ignore the gut-wrenching feeling I had. Everything was starting to die down and disappear; the Meidō Blades, Naraku's agonizing screams... They were all slowly disappearing, going away forever, vanishing from our sights. This was the last time we were ever going to see this, the last time we were ever going to have to risk our lives for a demon such as this one. We had been through so many hardships, seen so many deaths and been injured so many times... It was our turn to be free and live our lives, it was our turn to live as -_almost_- normal people. This was a joyous day even if we were bloodied and tattered.

As soon as everything disappeared, dust and debris flowing throughout the air was the only visible thing we could see, and the howling of the swirling winds were the only think we could hear. Naraku's death and our attacks were gone from our sights at last. Five years of turmoil finally finished. Out of relief and complete exhaustion, I collapsed onto the ground and let go of the breath I wasn't aware I had been holding in. It was finally over, finally gone. We were free.

"Kagome!" I heard the voice of the man I loved yell. I looked over toward the direction of his voice and smiled. I was so tired, so ready to take a nice hot bath and just sleep, but I watched, and as he got closer time seemed to slow down. The feeling I had prior had grown immensely and I grew cold and started to hyperventilate. What was going on? Why was this feeling back? It was over!

Turning away, I looked over to the sight of Naraku's death- the dust and debris had started to settle down and a figure had come to view. My eyes and mouth opened in shock, and my heart began to thud loudly out of fear as I could see, despite the dirty air, the bright pink light of the Shikon No Tama shining in the hands of the figure. _No, no not again. Please no! Please no!_ I turned back toward Inuyasha, my facial expression not changing. He apparently hadn't noticed the figure and was still running towards me, oblivious to the new threat that had arrived.

_This,_ I heard a voice say in my head, _is the end of your beloved Inuyasha, Priestess Kagome._ And then a laugh began to echo throughout my head, a very disturbing laugh that had me snap my head back toward the figure.

It was then when saw them; three sharp, unidentifiable looking weapons heading straight for Inuyasha. I screamed.

"_INUYASHA! INUYASHA WATCH OUT!"_ I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could to him. He seemed so close, but he was so far away… I was afraid that I wasn't going to make it. "_MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"_

He stopped running and gave me a confused look. "Kagome… what're you…? He obviously didn't understand the agonized and fearful look I had plastered on my face, and most likely wasn't aware of the three unidentified sharp objects going straight towards him at a fast rate. But then again, if I'm yelling at you in a terrified voice saying, "Move out of the way!" don't you think the most logical reasoning would be to move out of the way? Unfortunately, things never seem to work out that way, do they?

"YOU DUMBY! DONT STOP! MOVE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I ran as fast as I could towards his stopped figure, but my weak body wouldn't let me run as fast as I wanted it to and I stumbled quite a bit, almost falling a few times. But I had to save him. I had to let him live. I loved him too much to let him die.

"_GET OUT THE WAY!_" I was so close to him, practically in reaching distance! If I hadn't stumbled so much, I probably would've been able to save us both. But of course, this way was slightly cliché. Nothing ever seems to work out the way it's supposed to. Not everyone is supposed to make it out alive.

God I loved him so much. I would do absolutely anything for him; live for him, die for him, be a mother to his children, _love_ him. I suppose now I am a complete equal to Kikyo, mind, soul and heart. The reason being is because _I died for Inuyasha... I died for the man I loved just the same as her_, I suppose. But I didn't pin him to a tree, so I guess we're still a little different.

At the last moment I saw him turn is head in the direction of the objects flying toward the both of us now, but by the time he turned back toward me it was too late, I had already pushed him as far as I could and yelled "_SIT!"_ slamming him into the ground. It was the only way… The only possible thing I could do that would save him. I wanted to cry, but I held it in and looked down at him smiling as he tried to lift himself out of his body-shaped hole. To be honest, I was quite proud of myself. The girl who use to be weak and defenseless, the girl who could never _ever_ tell her feelings or fight for herself just pushed the man she loved out of the way as three sharp unidentified weapons came flying towards her at a fast rate. In the end, I'm sure he'll understand why I did this, why I wanted him to live and that I loved him.

One thing that really sucked about dying like this is that you never really get the chance to say "I love you" and "goodbye." You can't really say anything actually. You just stand there and all you can do is look at the person, giving them the eyes that say: "Everything will be alright." Despite the person struggling to get out of the body-shaped hole you put them in.

"_KAGOME!_" I knew that as soon as he lifted himself out of that hold and said my name those objects would pierce through me like a nail to paper. I could feel the objects stab through my back and through me as if it were nothing. I didn't really feel the pain at first, only the thud of the hilts hitting my back when they finally made it through me. I took a step forward to regain my balance and touched one of the areas in which the blade was poking through my clothes. I lifted my hand and looked at it covered in blood, and then back at Inuyasha.

"Inu-Inuyash-" I felt the blood rise up to my throat and spurt out of my mouth, dripping out of the corners of my lips and down my chin. I took another step toward him this time and reached out to him. The warm liquid substance, I could slightly feel, trailed down my back and stomach like a flood, staining my shirt and jeans but I didn't care. I knew I was going to die but again I didn't care. I saved the man I loved, that's all I cared about.

I dropped my hand, and with the ounce of energy I had left I gave him the biggest smile I could muster despite coughing and choking, then proceeded to fall. It felt as if I had been flying through air until I hit the ground with a hard _thud_, but I was still smiling. Though I'm not sure who the reassuring smile was for more: him or me?

I continued to cough and choke up blood; more and more came up each time. It was getting incredibly difficult to breath and when I opened my eyes I was disoriented. Where was Inuyasha? I couldn't even focus to see him

"_KAGOME YOU IDIOT!"_ I heard Inuyasha yell loudly as he ran over to me and lifted me up bridal style. I pried open my eyes and by the look in his, I could tell I wasn't a pretty sight. Was I really that ugly? "You _IDIOT_!" I heard him yell again, "Why? Why the hell did you do something so reckless? You dumb Wench!" I couldn't tell whether he was incredibly sad or just really pissed off. He hid his eyes behind his bangs and I could feel his hands start to shake. Was he... really that angry? "Kagome, why? Why the hell did you do that? You should've just let it hit me! I would've had a better survival chance than you! You're just so stupid sometimes! You're... You're only a human... So weak…"

I gave him my apologetic eyes. _Inuyasha._ I brought my hand up to his check and stroked it gently. _Don't be sad Inuyasha, I did this because I love you..._ I continued to stroke his cheek gently, but was getting incredibly tired, it even became difficult to lift my arm up, plus there was still blood caught in my throat so it made it difficult to breath.

Inuyasha sat down Indian style and put me in his lap, making sure that he didn't hit any of the sharp weapon things. He brought one of his hands up to the hand that was on his cheek and laid it on top of it, gently at first but then squeezed it, "Kagome... What am I going to do without you?" He looked down at me with such sadness in his eyes. So in an attempt to cheer him up, I mustered one last smile for him, let my hand slack a little and let my heartbeat slow. And with that, I died peacefully in the company of the man I loved. Now I guess you can say that I literally died smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rewrite (12/30/2013) Little note: _A Second Chance_ turned three-years-old on the 28th! Omg.

allaboutYasha – This is an InuxKag story, to clear up the confusion.

I love Siberian tigers – I'll get to chapter 24 eventually. So wait and see haha

Thank you to Violinguy95, Vam21 and I love Siberian tigers for Favorite-ing this story (within the past year), and to Superkassu for Alerting.

Lastly, _**HAPPY NEW YEAR**_ you fantastic readers. I hope 2014 will be a kick ass year for you all!

* * *

I've heard that when you die, it's peaceful and relaxing- almost as if you're falling asleep and _know_ that you'll never wake up from this bliss.

Though, the fact that I know that I'm dead is a frightful concept. I had never imagined that I would die at such a young age. I am —or _was_— twenty. I had so much to live for; so much I wanted to do with my life. But despite everything I left blank on my bucket list, I don't regret my choice to sacrifice my life for Inuyasha. Ever since the day I met the boy pinned to that sacred tree, ever since I fell for his immature, arrogant and self-centered personality, I knew that no matter how stubborn and protective of himself he was, I would do something to change his life in a positive manner, and, in my opinion, I had successfully fulfilled that. I managed to change his life in so many ways and enabled him to finally open (well, slightly) up to his peers and comrades. So despite the negative outcome for me, there will always be that positive.

Thinking about everyone had me curious as to how they were doing. Were they okay? Were there any life-threatening injuries? Were any of them in the same boat as I? Scratch that last question, I highly doubt it any of them died. Each and every one of them were strong enough to survive, I was the only one to sacrifice my life. But I hope they made use of my medical kit for any injuries they may have. My medicine _was_ more advanced than theirs.

I wanted to see them all again, just for one last time before I passed on to the afterlife. I wanted to tell them that I was okay and that I loved them all and wished them well. I wanted to go to them each individually and tell them things that they would keep in their hearts forever. I wanted to hug each of them one last time as a sign of goodbye and I wanted kiss Inuyasha so passionately that he'd never forget the kiss or me. But out of the things that I really wanted was: I wanted to be alive with them once more. But I knew that wasn't a possibility, because I was dead.

Pondering more on the fact I was dead had made me feel alone and cold... I didn't want to believe it. Was I actually dead? How could I be thinking if I was dead? What if I was just in a coma struggling to survive, lying on the mat in Kaede's hut with bloodied bandages everywhere? Or! Or what if Inuyasha brought me back through the well and managed to bring me to a hospital?

_You're being ridiculous, Kagome. You were nowhere near the well or Kaede's hut. You died on that battlefield in Inuyasha's arms. You chose this fate, so stop denying it._

My thoughts were right; I was as dead as dead could be, and I had no right to deny it. But I began to think back on it my death once more and I came to the conclusion that my death… It wasn't my fault! A million thoughts then rushed through my head, _If I hadn't died, I would still be alive!_ And _If I hadn't died, I would still be able to see my family and friends!_ I was getting incredibly pissed off at the fact that I would've been alive if I didn't push Inuyasha out of the way. And then it hit me.

My death was completely unnecessary.

I contemplated it over and over again, and if I could move, I'd definitely be pacing back and forth. I even started a fight with myself in my head! _He would've survived because of his demon side! It would've never allowed him to die! What in the hell was I thinking?_

Eventually, I had come up with the conclusion that Inuyasha, even after being struck with the three unidentified weapons, would still be alive. He'd be in critical condition but he'd have a better chance of survival than I did!

_You did this out of love you idiot. Stop being a selfish, angry dead woman. Accept your fate already. _I really need to get my emotions in order here. This is getting ridiculous now.

"Kagome Marie Higurashi, born May 17, 1993, died: May 15, 2013," If it were possible for me to jump, I definitely would have. What was going on? Who was here? _Why_ was someone here? I thought I was dead! "Cause of death: Three Butterfly Swords pierced through the back." The silky voice of the stranger was that of a man, and it easily calmed my thoughts, allowing me to relax and settle down. How it was able to do that was beyond me, but I wanted to hear more of it, even if he was talking about who I was and how I died.

Though, Kagome Higurashi you intrigue me. You sacrificed your life for a half demon. Why?"

Although his voice sounded like a god's, I figured that he was a little unaware of my current situation. He, whoever he was, was asking a dead person a question. Didn't he know that I couldn't respond?

"I'm quite aware," his voice came, "that you cannot respond to me, let alone move at the moment, but because of who I am I will allow you to do so. So stand and speak."

I scoffed, "Who are you? Jesus?" I gasped when I realized that I spoke aloud. I had figured that it would be in my head just like it had been previously. "Erm," Now that was just awkward.

"I am nothing like the man you speak of. Now stand,"

"How in the world am I supposed to stand when I'm dead? I don't have a body!" Dang it, I did it again. I really have to learn the difference between speaking in my head and speaking aloud.

The man seemed completely unfazed by my current outburst and spoke in his gorgeous silky, calming voice. "Although you don't have a body, Kagome Higurashi, you do have a soul. Your body is just a shell that is meant to last for only a short amount of time, your soul, onthe other hand lasts forever."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't have a body anymore so it doesn't matter. I am dead, no question to it." Unwanted information, I've figured out, is very annoying to a dead person when they just want to be left alone. I mean, who was this guy? And why was he talking to me about how my body was just a shell and all that crap?

"Kagome Higurashi, open your eyes and stand,"

Was this guy serious? Didn't he just hear my rant? "But I don't have—"

"Open your eyes and stand," he repeated.

Persistent jerk, "And how am I suppose to do that?"

"As if it was a real body. Simply move and command yourself to stand." I exhaled in annoyance but did what I was told. It wasn't easy as first but I was soon able to feel like I was moving with a body; although, it felt more like floating than standing.

Now Kagome Higurashi, open your eyes." He made it seem as if it was easy, but in all actuality (for a dead person in purgatory I figured) it wasn't. It felt as if there were heavy bags on my eyes. I wasn't able to open them until I tried a million times, gave up, and then managed to open them.

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was black. Cold, dark and nothing but a vast plain of darkness surrounded me, the only light that I could see had been emanating from my soul.

I brought my shaky hands up to my face afraid of what I was going to feel. The feeling of being dead and just a soul was incredibly weird. I mean, yes my soul looked exactly the way my body looked; pale skin, chipped red finger nail polish, mid length ebony hair... Everything was the same as when I was alive and when I died. I looked no different. But still, knowing you're nothing but a floating ghost with no shell… It's an eerie feeling.

I turned around to see if I could see anything other than black, but there was nothing. Not even a figure to the voice I had been talking to. Was this purgatory? Where was I? "Hello? Is the voice I had been talking to still there?"

It was silent for a moment before he had answered me back, "Yes, Kagome Higurashi, I am still here."

"Am I the only one that has a body? Or a soul out of the two of us?" I started to fidget. This was uncomfortable for me. Here I was, dead and yet somewhat alive, standing in the middle of a vast plain of nothingness talking to a voice with no body. I felt insane, not dead.

"Walk toward the sound of my voice, Kagome Higurashi and you shall see my form." I swallowed and took a step toward his voice. How I knew where I was going or which direction his voice was actually in was beyond me. He sounded as if he was coming from every direction due to his voice echoing through this area of nothing, but I decided to trust my instincts and step toward the direction I believed he was in. If I was wrong, it isn't as if I didn't have the time to correct myself.

Two steps… Three steps… Four steps… Five steps and still no human shape or a sign of any type of life. Was I really going insane after dying? Was I supposed to lose all senses before truly dying? Is that how this 'death' thing is supposed to work?

I was afraid to speak to the voice again. If I was suppose to go insane before I truly died, then I'd rather stay sane for as long as I possibly could. Although I had come to terms with being dead, that didn't mean I wanted to fully disappear.

I continued to walk further and further into the darkness. If I had still been alive, I'm positive I would've gotten tired one-hundred steps ago, but seeing as I wasn't, It seemed as if I could walk forever, never tiring or slowing. It seemed as if going insane was the only way out of here considering I never managed to find a body that belonged to the gorgeous voice.

But what if there actually was a voice—a _person_ speaking to me? What if I just couldn't see him yet? Should I try to call out to him again? It couldn't hurt…

"A-Are you still there? Hello?"

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi?"

"Where are you? I can't find you in this black abyss. I mean, at least clarify that you're not just a random voice that I'm imagining. I want to know that I'm at least a bit sane." I stopped walking and crossed my arms. I had no idea where I was going or where I was. If the voice had an actual body, I couldn't find it.

"Turn around, Kagome Higurashi," I stiffened when I heard his silky voice behind me. When did he get there? "I have been behind you while you have been walking. Now, turn around."

I coached and mentally prepared myself for turning around. I had no idea what to expect, but I figured that if he was a figment of my imagination, or even if he wasn't, I'd still see someone behind me. Thinking back on it, it may not be the best way to decide my mental awareness, but hey, it was better than nothing.

I turned around quickly to get it over with, and needless to say, I was pleasantly surprised to see the figure standing in front of me. Due to the light coming off my soul being the only light here, I was only able to see so much, but from what I could see, he had long, fiery red hair parted down the middle and tied into a low ponytail that rested on his back. His skin was a little pale and his eyes were a fiery red, completely devoid of emotion. He wore no color other than black; he also had a cloak to accompany his outfit. I could understand the black, but red hair and eyes? That was just unusual.

"Now, to satisfy my curiosity, may I ask you a few questions?" He had been staring at me, his emotionless eyes not giving anything away and baring into my soul. I turned away and began focusing on playing with my fingers.

"If you must, Kagome Higurashi." Although I continued to play with my fingers, I looked up at his emotionless gaze.

"Am I insane? Or are you actually real?" I know it must've been silly to ask a possible figment of my imagination if he's real because the answer would most likely be "yes," but I couldn't help it. I had to ask it. "And who are you? What is this place?"

His gaze never averted from my face and it made me fidget even more. "My name is Kyosuke, I am known as the Death God to the living. It is up to you to believe if I am real or not, for it is your death. But I am here for you, Kagome Higurashi, to allow you to pass on."

Well, I doubt a figment of my imagination would tell me it's my choice as to whether or not he's real. "So you're an actual death god who's here to take me to my afterlife."

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi. But before I deliver you, I must take you somewhere—"

"To the final destination: the afterlife?" We were in purgatory after all; I knew that there was one last step to me dying for good.

"No. We have an important task to completely before it is your time," He outstretched his hand towards me, "please take my hand so that I may lead you."

I hesitated. Where would he take me if I were to accept his hand?

"Kagome Higurashi, we do not have much time. If you wish to see what you yearn to see most, take my hand so I may lead you."

I looked back and forth between his face and hand. What I yearn for the most is to see everyone once again, to say goodbye for one last time. Is that what he meant? Is he allowing me to see them one last time? "Alright, let's go…" I gently placed my hand in his and took a step forward. It felt as if we went into a time warp you only see in those Sci-fi movies. But instead of moving into the future, we arrived on the steps of the shrine in which Kikyo had been buried.

I was confused, "Excuse me, but what is going on here? Why are there people crying?" I looked over at Kyosuke who was staring straight ahead.

"Go look for yourself, Kagome Higurashi, for this is your final chance to see what you yearn to see."

Yet again confused, I took a step foreword not feeling anything under my foot. _Huh, so this is what it's like to be a ghost. You can't feel or smell anything._ I looked around and recognized the faces of the town's people. Each and every one of them were crying and weeping into each others shoulders. Who had died? There were so many people here, well, people and demons mixed in together.

I looked further into the crowd, trying to see if I could find my friends perhaps. But there were so many people crowding the area, I couldn't really see anyone's face. _This is too difficult. Lets just walk up to see who has passed and pay my respects._ I walked up to the front and tried to look at the grave. I guess instead of cremating the body like Kikyo's, they kept the body in the same condition as it was, but cleaned to look presentable I suppose. From what I could see of it, it was clothed in an all white kimono and she (I imagined) had long black hair. Her body had been set in a round wooden box that was already place down in the ground, though without the top covered. If only I could see her face...

Making my way through the rest of the crowd to get a better look at the woman's face, I noticed Lady Kaede burning incense and kneeling in front praying for the deceased girl. The poor woman; her knees had become terrible with her old age. Who will be the one to replace her when she can no longer perform her duties? I'm sure they'll train someone to at least perform and serve as the healer of the town, and eventually the protector of the Shikon No Tama when Inuyasha and the others retrieve it from the new threat.

My mind wandered back to that day when I heard that voice before I died. Who was he? What did he want? Was he something similar to Naraku, or was he worse? I was scared for my friends with this new threat. No one knew whom this man was, and I'm sure I'm the only one who had contact with him. So how do they plan to retrieve the Shikon No Tama this time? _Possibly Kikyo? She's the only one, aside from myself, that can see it. But is she willing to work with everyone? I just don't—_

I was forced out of my thoughts when I heard Kaede speak. "A few of her friends will speak their last words and drop something in with the body," She turned around and gestured a few people to come over, "Sango, Miroku, Shippo…" She hesitated on the last name, "Inuyasha."

I turned toward each of my friends and noticed their tired and strained faces. Sango looked as if she hadn't slept for days and had tear streaks down her face; Miroku looked exhausted; Shippo—my poor baby—looked devoid of all emotion. He must've been crying for several days straight, not eating or sleeping. Oh I just want to hug him! _Shippo you can't look like this! You must pull yourself together!_ Lastly I looked at Inuyasha. My heart lurched at the sight of him. I missed him so much, I realized. I reach out for him in a vain attempt to touch him. Unfortunately my hand went straight through him and I choked back a sob. I just wanted to feel him one last time, to hug him one last time, and for the fun of it, to 'sit' him. Oh how unfair and cruel death was!

His face looked tired and pain-stricken. The fact I died in his arms must've taken a major toll on his mental and physical state. My poor Inuyasha… _I miss you so much…_

"Old Hag," I heard Inuyasha choke out, "has she been properly cleaned and bandaged?"

"Of course, Inuyasha. I cleaned her myself. Can ye not see with ye own eyes?" Kaede turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"I can see just fucking fine, Old Hag."

"Inuyasha—" I heard Sango start.

"Don't start with me too, Sango. I _don't_ fucking need your input too,"

"Inuyasha, we all realize the stress and pain you're going through currently, but we're all feeling it. She was our friend too." Miroku spoke. Always the –_somewhat_—calming presence of the group. "Plus, your constant attitude isn't making this any easier for any of us."

They're constant bantering kept me so preoccupied that I had almost completely forgotten about the woman in the wooden casket. Turning away from them I turned back to her. Who was she? She held that much importance to them? I had to get closer to see her face. I _needed_ to know who this woman was. I moved away from the group and slowly toward the circular casket. I could see her body clothed in a white kimono, all perfect and clean, and as I begun to move past Kaede I could see her mid-length ebony hair.

"Oh shut your trap, Miroku! I can have a constant attitude if I want!"

Just a little closer, a little bit more…

"You're hurting your friends even more with it! Quit being a self-centered-!"

Almost there…

"Kagome didn't sacrifice her life for yours did she! No! She died because of me—she died in _my_ arms! So spare me the bullshit speech about how I'm self-centered, because I don't care!"

_There—_I froze as I stared at the woman in the circular casket.

"The… The woman in the casket… The woman they're all talking about…" I whipped back around to look at Kysouke with shock and fear in my eyes. "This… This is my funeral?" I collapsed, not caring if I felt the cold hard ground come in contact with my knees or not. This funeral was my own… The people and demons here were all for me… I was truly dead and showing me this was my signature on my own death certificate.

This was where I was going to be put away for forever. This was my final resting place. I could still hear the pointless banter of my friends in the background. Pointlessly fighting over their feelings about someone who died… Does it even matter anymore? I'm dead… I'm dead…

"Stand up, Kagome Higurashi. Your time here is not finished."

_I don't want to stand… I'm dead._

"Stand up, Kagome Higurashi."

_I don't want to…_

"Do you wish to not hear your friend's final farewells then?"

_Their final farewells?_

"They wish to say their last words with you, so you may depart peacefully and at east, Kagome Higurashi. Do you wish to not hear them?"

_If I hear their final farewells, that'll show I truly am dead… I'm not ready to accept my fate, Kyosuke… I'm not ready to say goodbye…_

"Everyone has their time, Kagome Higurashi. Your time is now and they wish to depart with you."

I sobbed.

"Go, Kagome Higurashi, to hear your friend's final farewells. We must then go."

Seeing as I had no way out of this, I somberly stood and turned back around to face my friends, comrades, family… Oh how I'd miss them dearly… I wasn't ready to depart with them.

I watched as Shippou made his way up to my body and dropped, what seemed like, one of his drawings of me and him on a spring day and one of his Spinning Tops.

"Kagome," he choked, "every since the day I met you I knew that you were the nicest person and nicest second mommy I could ever have." He fought back a sob and continued on, "You protected me from Inuyasha and said 'sit' every time he was mean to me. You protected me from a lot of things, and," he started to sob," and I couldn't," he then hiccupped and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "I couldn't protect you, Kagome!" He broke down and started to wail. He began to hit his fists against the ground and shut his eyes to try and stop the tears, "I'm so helpless... I couldn't protect you! I couldn't protect you from anything!" Sango then lifted him up and let him sob into her shoulder while she herself was crying. She started to sooth him by telling him that it was okay and that I was always going to watch over him.

I could feel the tears flood down my face. This wasn't fair, fair to him, fair to anyone! "Shippo, I'm right here. Please don't cry anymore Shippo, please." I outstretched my hand to him and tried to touch him, but I just went straight through him. "I'm so sorry it ended up this way…"

I watched Shippo as he finally let go of Sango and came back over to my burial. "Kagome," Tears continued to free-fall down his cheeks, "I gave you one of my special Spinning Tops. When I was younger and my mother was alive she made me this. I've never used it, so I want to give it to you." I noticed the toy and drawing had landed right on top of my lap. "I love you Kagome, please be well," He then started to cry once more and ran to Lady Kaede.

"Oh Shippo!" I watched him as he stood and ran without hearing me. It hurt not being able to be seen… It hurt knowing they'd never be able to see or here me again! I just wanted to be alive once more! "Shippo! I'm right here! Shipp_o_!"

As I was watching Shippo sob into Kaede's shoulder, I saw Sango walk past me, intercepting my view of Shippo. I looked at her as she knelt down, her makeup was smudged and running everywhere. I just wanted to hug her! "Kagome, oh how I'm going to miss you!" She couldn't help but continue to cry. "When Miroku and I came onto the battle field to where you and Inuyasha were, and I saw you in his lap with blood all over you, I-I-I," She couldn't finish her sentence. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and continued to sob, hugging herself for comfort. "Kagome," she took a deep breath, "you and I were suppose to be together. We're sisters! Kagome you were too young to die!" She took a deep breath and looked down. She grabbed something that looked like a charm from her Hiraikotsu and held it in her hand. "I remember you telling me one time that the charm on my Hiraikotsu you really liked, so now I'm here to give it to you. Please rest in peace and look after us. Goodbye, Kagome." She then walked over to where Kaede and Shippo were, wiping her tears.

"Sango I'm right here! Sango! _Sango!_" I yelled to her. I wanted them to see me; I wanted them to see me so badly. You know, this whole 'being dead' wasn't working out for me! It just wasn't fair!

I trembled as I watched Miroku walk up. He knelt down and started to pray. I wonder what he said in his head, he never said it aloud.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Kagome, I don't know what to say really. I hope you're feeling well and doing alright. And guess what!" He held out the hand that use to have the cursed Wind Tunnel, "My Wind Tunnel is gone!" He laughed and took out his gift, "So, what I give to you is the rosary that once concealed my Wind Tunnel. Remember the first time we met and you threw yourself in harms way to keep Inuyasha from getting sucked up in it? And then you landed on me and I groped you. Yeah, those were good times." He stood up and smiled once more, "So I suppose that this is farewell, Kagome. Until we meet again." He then turned his back to me and walked off towards the others.

"No Miroku! _Please!_ I'm right here! You have to see me! You're a _monk_ for God's sake! Please! Just look at me, this isn't farewell!" This just _wasn't_ fair. I hated being dead, I hated not being seen. I hated that everyone was saying 'Goodbye' and 'Farewell' when in all reality I was right next to them. I wasn't dead! I wasn't!

There was only one person left, the one in which I sacrificed my life for, the one who should actually be here in my shoes... "Inuyasha..."

He knelt down and lowered his head so his bangs were covering his eyes. "Kagome," he started, "you shouldn't be lying here… You shouldn't have been the one to die that day. Why do you always have to be such an idiot? Can't you have respect for your own life for once?" He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why did you even sacrifice yourself for a half-demon like me? You're only a weak human, Kagome! You're weak and yet you decided to die for someone who could've survived this! Why, damnit! Why!"

_Because I love you, Inuyasha._

I could see a tear run down his cheek as he started up again. "Kagome, you're such a fucking idiot… But you have no idea how much I..."

How much you what?

"How much I..."

If it's what I'm thinking, the say it.

How much I..."

Just say it, _please_. I need to hear it.

How much I—" He shook his head, "I give up, knowing you, you're spirit is probably around here listening to me."

How'd he know?

"But Kagome, whoever did this, whoever was planning to kill me... I will kill him and rip him to shreds, in revenge for you. I will do everything in my power to kill him and I'm sure that the rest of our group will too. Not only because you're our friend but also because you helped us get revenge on Naraku. Each and every one of us will hunt down and kill that bastard, I guarantee it." He stood up, bang still covering his eyes, "And whatever you do, wait for me. Don't go and die fully." He then threw in his gift in and walked off. I looked to see what he through in and smiled. It was the handkerchief I had given him a while back, my pink and white handkerchief.

"Oh and Kagome," I looked up at the voice, my eyes filled with tears, "Happy Birthday. Happy twenty-first Birthday."

_He remembered. Inuyasha…_

"Kagome Higurashi," The voice startled me, "it is time for us to depart." I turned around to look at Kyosuke unsure of what he meant by 'depart'. "Please take my hand,"

"No! You can't take me! They still want me here, Kyosuke!" I took several steps back to get away from him. I was not going to let him have me. I refused!

"You can not get away from me, Kagome Higurashi. It is futile. You will come with me." His voice and facial expression were devoid of emotion. He didn't care if I died or not! This was his job and he was going to complete it. Whomever the soul belonged to didn't matter!

"No! Stop! I'm not ready to die!" I took several more steps back. "You will _not_ take me back! Not without a fight!" I watched him as he calmly came closer, unaffected by my outbursts. I turned to run but found him in front of me. "Get away from me!" I tried to shove him away, but it was no use. As soon as my hands came in contact with his chest, his hand went straight to my neck, grasping it tightly, choking me.

"Let—me—go!" I choked out, but he only squeezed tighter.

"Your time has come, Kagome Higurashi .You sacrificed yourself, your human life, for the one you cared for. You have done the deed and now you must pay the price for it. You are going to die."

"Then why—why did you take me to see my friends?" I tried to pry his hands from my neck. "Why did you take me to my funeral?" He wouldn't have done it if there wasn't a reason, right? He had to have done it for a specific purpose!

"The reason for taking the soul to see their loved ones and their burial is to show them that they must move on from their past life. They are no longer apart of that world and are meant to break all ties." He released me from his grip and threw me down a couple of feet away from him.

I grasped my neck and coughed several times, "But I'm not ready to die!" I looked at him pleadingly, "I'm not ready for you to drag me into a sleep that will last forever! I haven't lived long enough! I'm only twenty—twenty-one!"

"Unfortunately, you are going to die. Farewell Kagome Higurashi." I don't know what I was sinking into, but it was like quick sand. I couldn't get out of it and I couldn't move my legs any longer. It also didn't help much when something started to pull me down, making the process so much quicker.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled as I began being pulled down further into the abyss of death. I looked to my side to see what was pulling me down. Long behold, arms that weren't connected to bodied were each pulling me down. Ew.

"Kyosuke please! I'm not ready to die! Stop them!" He said nothing as he watched me go further into the abyss of death. I started to fight and struggled to get out of the grasps of the bodiless hands. During that time, I also began to think of ways to get out. I couldn't grab them because I figured that I would get trapped in the quicksand-like substance, and I didn't have anything to hit them with... Though I wonder if spiritual energy would work...

From what I had learned about spiritual energy from my studies was that it resonates from the soul and magnifies depending on how much focus you have.

It was my only chance, my last resort.

It was difficult to focus, incredibly difficult. My hands and lower half of my body were already trapped in the quicksand-like substance, and I was getting pulled down faster each moment. If I was going to do this, it had to be now or I was going to die.

I took a deep breath and focused and let my spiritual energy. I allowed it to roam throughout my soul, and allowed it to get stronger with each pulse of my imaginary heart.

I could do this, I could do this. I _had_ to.

As soon as I felt my energy reached its peak, my whole body was almost absorbed in the quicksand substance. With my lips and nose only showing, I whispered, "_Go_," and prayed to God that this worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rewrite _January 1, 2014_

Alright, everyone. As you can see, I'm attempting to update a majority of the chapters as quickly as I can since I'm on break. I figured, hey, it's been two years since I last undated ASC, why not update quickly? I hope everyone had a fantastic New Years Eve and that you're having a fantastic New Years day :)

_Nezumi-24-7_, thank you so much for Favorite-ing the story as well as I, Alerting and Reviewing. Here's chapter 3, I hope I don't disappoint!

Also, _Glon Morski_: Reading back on your previous reviews, you did say I portrayed Kagome a bit too much like Kikyo (possibly a bit worse). I do hope this rewritten version fixes that issue for you.

_Music Note:_ I had been listening to '_**Paradise of Light and Shadow – Synchronicity 1-3'**_ Refer to profile if you wish to listen while reading.

* * *

I had figured that since spiritual energy resonated from the soul that my technique would work, that I would be home free and allowed to live with my friends and family once more.

And it almost worked. Almost.

After I had whispered my battle cry, a thick, tar-like liquid quickly seeped into my mouth, eyes and nose as the hands pulled me further away from the surface and Kyosuke. I felt like I was going to drown—I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't _scream_. As more liquid entered, my insides began to burn, and I involuntarily held my nonexistent breath, unconsciously hoping that the liquid would cease to enter and that I could stay conscious a bit longer. But to no avail—it just continued to come.

I had willed my spiritual power to pick up its pace. I didn't have much time left in this state; any moment could be my last, and I wasn't ready to go, not without a good fight at least.

_Come on… Come on please work. I'm not ready to go and leave everyone. I don't want to pass on!_ I visualized myself clenching my fists, my nails digging into my skin leaving marks, possibly making me bleed. I wanted this; I wanted to live. I would do absolutely anything to live, and that's when I felt it— when I felt my spiritual power surge through me like electricity, dispelling all the black liquid inside of me. It took seconds to feel free and I smiled. This was it; I was going to be free!

I relaxed myself and ignored the liquid that still surrounded me, allowing my power to strengthen and circulate throughout and around my body. I waited until it reached it peak to let go. _Nothing can stop me now. Destination: home!_

And before I knew it, my power —my wanting and yearning to live— exploded all around me, clearing a pathway to my freedom. The tar-like substance had been dispelled once more, and now I felt as if I was floating in water with nothing surrounding me, no light to show me the way. So I swam straight above me as hard and fast as I could, hoping, _praying_ that I could get out of this death abyss. But no matter how hard and fast I swam, it seemed as if I stayed in the same place. Was I any closer to the exit? Was I any further? Where was I? Would it be any good to continue?

_You can't give up, Kagome. Keep going, girl! You can do this!_

Coaching myself was the only thing I could do. I couldn't give up, no matter how tiring and endless this abyss seemed, no matter how much I wanted to. My yearning to live vastly outweighed my yearning to give up. I was going to make it! I was going to get out of here no matter what!

I continued to swim. For how long, I wasn't sure, but I continued to move. I would never settle, I would never stop, I would never give up. As long as my soul was still here and alive, I would continue to fight. But with each stroke and kick, my mind wandered to the matters that put me in this situation. Why didn't Inuyasha notice anything that day? Why did I not jump out of the way? Was it possible to have moved? Why didn't anyone save me from sacrificing my life? Why did I let my emotions get in the way of my better judgment? Why did I decide to love Inuyasha when he couldn't decide between his past and present?

Just, _why?_

Being in a one-sided relationship, I realized... Being in love… It didn't even seem worth it anymore. Caring for someone who would've never loved me back because he was still in love with someone else... Having sacrificed my life for him… It wasn't even worth it. Now look at the situation I'm in.

But there wasn't anyone to blame but myself. I placed myself in this situation, and now I'm going to get myself out. That didn't stop me from being emotional and pissed off at the guy I loved anyway though. I mean, what was his issue? I have been there for him so many times and have done so much for him, and he couldn't notice me once… Not _once_. No, I lied, he noticed, he just couldn't _choose_. He had two women he wanted, he just couldn't _choose_. But in the end, I know he wouldn't have chosen me. I wasn't his first love. I may have been the reincarnation that looked similar to her, that had similar powers and whatnot. But that matter minimally. I wasn't the woman who broke down his protective shell first, and I wasn't the woman whom he loved first, nor will I ever be the woman that he will fully love.

Thinking about Inuyasha and how much of an idiot I had been caused me to work harder toward my destination. I gave up my life for a _man_—my family, my friends, my whole existence _for a man_. Granted, I loved that idiot, but this was my life I was fighting for now! And it's all because of my stupid mistake and that _idiot_.

_He honestly should've chose between her and I._ _If he had, I wouldn't be so angry with the both of us for what has ha—_My thoughts had been cut short when my fingertips came in contact with the tar-like substance again. _Am I finally nearing the exit?_ I began to excitedly claw at the substance, slowly making my way through it. It had seemed docile enough to continue clawing, plus it wasn't pulling me down or grabbing me. Had I finally made it? Had that endless amount of swimming finally paid off?

I had finally been able to get most of my arms in when it suddenly became harder, similar to that of clay. Was this finally it? The thought had me even more excited, but it soon vanished as my feet had also hit something hard, something clay-like, allowing me to stand in an upright position.

_This cannot be good._

Suddenly my back and chest had also felt the same clay-like substance pressing up against them. I was trapped, enclosed in an unfinished box, my only chances of moving were to my sides. I moved to each side, attempting to get out of here, but to no avail. What was going on? What was this? I began quickly clawing at the ceiling once again in hopes to somehow manage to get out of here, even if I knew it was inevitable. I was either going to get squished, or something far worse.

_Come on, come on, come on, come _on_! I have to hurry! I don't know what's going to happen!_ I was scared. Instead of clawing, I began to fight every wall I possibly could— kicking, clawing, punching, and even biting it. But it didn't work. I'd be screaming if I could, but what I had received when I bit the wall had been liquid and clay, and I'd rather not have that again.

Was I finally going to die? Was it going to be painful because I had fought? Or what if Kyosuke decided to reconsider sending me to the afterlife _because _I fought. _I'd like that outcome, please. _It was a good thought, though doubtful. Death Gods don't make any exceptions.

I ceased my beating of the wall when I had felt my fist pop something against it. _Was that a bubble?_ I began to trail my hands up and around each wall, feeling the bumps against each and popping them. What could these possibly be? What were they for? _With each pop, I think liquid comes out of them… But what would the liquid—"_

I suddenly felt something sharp stab through my back and pin me up against the wall in front of me, and then another through my right thigh pinning my leg against the wall behind me, then two more through my hands pinning to the back wall again. I opened my mouth on impulse and more liquid swept through it. But this had not felt like the water previously; no, this was the tar from the beginning, and it was suffocating me once again, entering every crevice of my body and seizing control.

I couldn't close my mouth any longer as the tar had began to pour into my mouth with no way to stop it, and with my body pinned, I couldn't move. I could barely even think! I was going to finally die.

_No… No, please God no. I don't want to die. _

"Then fight."

I couldn't register shock any longer. _I don't want to die…_

"Fight as you did before. Do not allow yourself to die."

_I don't want to die…_

"Then fight, Kagome, and don't die. Survive. Live."

_Fight… Don't die… Survive… Live… Fight… I have to fight…_ _I have to…_ I hurt everywhere, and I couldn't move any longer, but I couldn't lose. I had to fight. Surviving was my only option here!

_Go…_Instead of imagining my spiritual energy circulating throughout and around me, I imagined my dead heart starting to beat, and my non-existent lungs starting to fill with air despite the tar-like liquid currently inhabiting them. It then happened so suddenly; I didn't even see it coming.

The explosion of my power, the liquid disappearing allowing me to scream, the excruciating pain... It all happened so quickly. It felt as if my soul was being ripped to shreds, being torn limb from limb and cut into little pieces repeatedly until I felt like nothing. A mere invisible being.

After everything; the swimming, the thinking, the box, the excruciating experience, the explosion of power... It was all drowned out by the darkness I floated in. I felt like I had no energy left, no will to go on any longer... But I had to. So with the ounce of energy I had I kicked my legs and moved my arms for just a little further.

_I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…_ I was tired, so tired. But I felt like I was almost there. _Just a little more… You can do it._ My legs began to tired and slow, no longer being able to hold me up. _No…!_ I reached as far as I could with my hands and tried to kick one last time. I wasn't going to give up; I had to continue to fight! _Please!_

"Kagome Higurashi, you have created much trouble for me." I then saw a large hand emerge for the darkness and grab one of mine, pulling me out of the abyss.

_That silky voice… Kyosuke? Why is he saving me?_ He pulled me out of the abyss and set me aside, patiently waiting for me to regain myself before continuing.

Although it wasn't necessary, I coughed and wheezed several times in a failed attempt to make myself feel a bit normal, possibly a bit more human. I looked up at Kyosuke standing before me with (yet again) an emotionless face. Why had he saved me? He's the one who put me in there in the first place!

"Thank you for saving me—" I sounded hoarse.

"Kagome Higurashi you have caused much trouble inside the Pool of Souls. Why have you not passed?"

The Pool of Souls? That's what it's called? I think Death Abyss was the better name for it. "I will not die, Kyosuke. I refuse to die," Although, if he were to throw me back in, I doubt I'd be able to fight. I was completely exhausted and out of energy, not to mention in a bit of pain still. "You will not send me to the afterlife."

"Kagome Higurashi you have sacrificed your human life for a half-demon. You decided your fate—"

"I completely understand that I made an idiotic decision then. I sacrificed myself for someone that could've possibly lived even in the state he had been in." I slowly stood, "But I'm deciding my fate now. My soul and my consciousness are still alive and intact, and as long as those are still around, I will decide my fate, not a Death God," That sounded completely arrogant, and I'm completely aware that he could kill me and send me away in an instant, but still, "I will not go without a fight." I looked at him with confidence in my eyes. He will not send me away, I refuse let him. I've done too much to get where I am now.

Kyosuke hadn't said anything to me for a while and I grew anxious, but he continued to stare down at me. It felt as if he had been analyzing me. But I never adverted my gaze; I continued to stare at him as well. But what was he thinking? Was he going to send me away? Kill me in a flash? What?

"Is that what you truly desire, Kagome Higurashi? To be rid of this place and to be with the living once more?"

His question hadn't registered with me for a while but when I finally understood what he had asked, I quickly said yes. "To be with the living once again, yes. That is what I yearn for, Kyosuke. I wouldn't have fought so hard if I didn't want—!"

"Kagome Higurashi, I am willing to give you what you yearn for."

_What?_

"But obtaining life once more poses great consequences. It may not be a life you wish to obtain."

_He's willing to give me life once again…? _"I'm not sure I understand, Kyosuke." I wasn't entirely sure if that was toward his willing to give me life, or the consequences.

"With obtaining a new life, Kagome Higurashi, you will be revived and set to be an apprentice. You will be trained to become a Death God such as myself, but you will work amongst the living for all eternity." I opened my mouth in shock. "Your new life will be nothing like your own. You may not see those you have confided in in the past, you may not make any contact either."

Nothing had been registering at the moment, "What do you mean 'for all eternity?' I won't be able to be in contact with my old friends either? I can't even see them?"

"Kagome Higurashi, you, just like I, would live forever taking the souls of the dead and leading them to the afterlife. Although you're role would be different since you would be living amongst the living."

"So," I started to panic, "what are you saying? That I either live for all eternity as a Death God or die?"

"That," he started, "is precisely what I am saying, Kagome Higurashi."

"But I can't live for all eternity! I just can't!"

"I am giving you the choice to either live or die Kagome Higurashi. You may choose whichever you would like. But, you should remember, you are the soul who fought to live."

I continued to panic. Live for all eternity? Never being able to see those I love anymore? _Sango, Miroku, Shippo… Inuyasha…_ _My family!_ Help souls pass on and through the Pool of Souls? I don't know if I could do this. I don't know if I could outlive my family and friends!

But Kyosuke was right; I did fight to stay alive. Am I going to throw all of that hard work away? I'm sure there will always be a chance to break the rules and see everyone. Maybe not confront them, but just observe from afar to see how they're doing and help them when they're in a time of need. But to watch them die while I still live… Can I do that? Will I be able to watch them grow old and die?

"Kyosuke, I…"

"Kagome Higurashi, you must make your decision immediately. We do not have long."

"May I ask you a question before I make my decision?" I was hesitant. As long as I could fulfill this last wish, then I suppose I would be okay just watching everyone from afar.

"Yes,"

"If I decide to live… During my apprenticeship, could we hunt down the monster that killed me? Is that possible? I don't want him to have the satisfaction of killing me and I don't want my friends to risk their lives without me. I can't bear that!"

"Kagome Higurashi, what is your decision?"

"We don't even need to come in contact with them! I just need to help them in any way I can! I need to kill the monster that killed me! Please, Kyosuke, allow me this one wish!"

"Kagome Higurashi, I can provide you with an answer when you give me your decision. What have you decided?"

My answer was obvious. "You should've already known my answer, Kyosuke… I decide to live. I will not die. I refuse to die. Even if it means to see the ones I love pass on before my eyes." I looked away from him. "I will live."

"Very well, Kagome Higurashi. Your wish to live has been granted," He grabbed my wrists and smiled, "and your wish to find the monster who took your life has been granted as well." I quickly pulled my hands back and took a few steps away. He was… smiling.

"Kyosuke… Kyosuke, you're smiling…" It was breathtaking, don't get me wrong, but it was unusual.

He continued to smile at me, "For Death Gods, giving life back to those who are already dead means receiving several qualities a living human would have. Feelings amongst other things begin to reappear in us. This is the price for giving life, it makes taking a person's soul to the afterlife much harder than it needs to be." He took a step toward me.

The price of giving life is receiving human-like qualities? "Oh, I had no idea. I'm sorry..." I looked away and grabbed my opposite arm.

"There's no need to apologize, I gave you the option to live or die, and you chose to live. Things like these happen from time to time. They're rare but they happen." He then grabbed my wrists once again and pulled me against his chest, looking at me with the smile still on his face and a humorous look in his eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" I glared at him and tried to step back.

"Nothing. It's just time to finalize this,"

"Finalize? What're you—?" Before I could finish, Kyosuke had connected his lips with mine, giving me, what I'm going to call for now on, the Kiss of Death. We were there for a moment before black completely engulfed my vision once more.

I'm really starting to hate that color.


End file.
